


out of space

by wearethewitches



Series: sixty-seven thousand miles an hour | the doctor is not a monk [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Can be read standalone, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Suspicions, carol (2015) references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: Graham has a theory.And yes, itdoeshave something to do with the lesbian movie they watched.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: sixty-seven thousand miles an hour | the doctor is not a monk [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652698
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	out of space

They’re watching _Carol._ Graham is trying to avoid looking in Ryan’s direction when the sex scene comes up, but his eyes stray to the Doctor. Who is subtly looking at Yasmin through the corner of her eye. While Yasmin watches a lesbian sex scene.

 _Aw, Christ._ Graham thinks to himself that he’s brought this on himself, not keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling or insisting they see a different movie. He saw _Carol_ back in two thousand and fifteen in the cinemas with Grace, he _knew_ there was a mature scene in it. Only, Graham predicted having to avoid Ryan’s eyes, he didn’t think he’d catch the Doctor eyeing up Yasmin.

The Doctor, catching Graham’s eyes on them both, raises an eyebrow at him, bold and unassuming. Graham looks away, cheeks flushed. But he can’t help but look again – except, the tables have turned. The Doctor is looking through her pockets and Yasmin is staring at her.

**_Christ._ **

After the movie’s done, Graham shuffles out of the room for a bathroom break, then catches Ryan when he’s making a pre-bed cup of tea. “Son,” he starts, deciding to say it outright, “I’ve been watching Yaz and the Doc. There’s something going on there, methinks.”

“Huh?” Ryan’s brow furrows.

“Yeah,” Graham encourages, lowering his voice, “During that movie, they made _eyes_ at each other, Ryan, when the other wasn’t looking. Pining, they are, I bet.”

“Pining,” his grandson repeats. Graham gets the distinct feeling that Ryan doesn’t believe a word he says.

Graham points a finger. “I’m telling you, something could happen there! You watch them, then come back to me.”

Ryan waves him off, picking up his mug of tea carefully. “Yeah, yeah – I’ll keep an eye out. I don’t believe it, though.”

“You will, son – you will.”

* * *

Determined in his beliefs, Graham takes to noting down every interaction he thinks comes under the definition of ‘pining’, under his self-titled heading of _‘Yaz and the Doc’_. Ryan, every so often, will give him an incredulous look, shaking his head, but Graham is convinced.

Seeing as his notebook has three whole pages filled, back to back, he thinks he’s got reason to.

There was the time they got alien drinks at this space market and Yasmin was bumped into by a stranger, who turned out to be a pick-pocket; the Doctor immediately discarded her own drink to run after the mad bastard, giving them a severe lecture and forcing them to apologise to Yasmin for stealing her phone. Then there was the other time, when Yasmin was proclaimed a Goddess, who coincidentally is supposed to be sacrificed if she ever walks among mortals and the Doctor played along in an instant, pretending to be her handmaiden; from the mildly worrying comments later on, Graham gathered that Yasmin had a whole pampering session, sans clothes, with the Doctor present the entire time.

Then there were the looks. The little smiles. The way the Doc’s eyes light up when they have warm and fuzzy moments – usually, with Graham and/or Ryan in the background, being ignored – and how Yaz just _can’t stop staring_ sometimes. It’s undeniable.

It’s distracting.

“Honestly Graham, you’ve got to look where you’re going sometimes – that’s the fifth time you’ve tripped!” The Doctor complains, before suddenly looking at him with zoomed-in eyes. “You’re not ill, are you? No disorientation, no head trauma?”

“Head trauma?”

“ _Oh_ , we should _really_ get you to the TARDIS medbay. I’ll take you to the hospital in New-New-New York, they’ve got cat doctors there!”

 _No,_ Graham thinks, panicking, putting his hands up. “I’m fine, Doctor! Honest to God, swear on my life!”

The Doctor, who had been in the middle of flinging herself around the TARDIS console, slows to a halt, eyeing him up suspiciously. “Are you sure?”

“Sure as anything,” swears Graham.

“Because you’ve been watching me,” the Doctor continues, still looking at him. Her grasp on the console tightens, knuckles pale. “You write things in a notebook.”

Ryan cackles, grinning. Graham shoots him a glare, but Ryan puts up his hands. “You’re on your own, Granddad! I never believed it!”

“What’s in the notebook?” Yasmin questions, just as suspicious as the Doctor. The two of them are shoulder to shoulder, the Doctor have slunk around the console to cross her arms at Yaz’s side. Graham feels a sense of panic and more than that – he feels guilty.

This isn’t what friends do.

“It’s nothing,” he says, defeated. He takes his notebook out, clutching it tight, saying a goodbye to his theory. “I shouldn’t have been writing it in the first place. I’m sorry.”

“What’s in the notebook, Graham?” The Doctor asks him, quiet. Her face is blocked off, chin low and Graham knows that face. He’s been friends with this amazing woman for over two years now, longer, maybe, what with all their time travelling.

He looks down at his notebook.

“Theories. Proof of something I shouldn’t touch,” Graham says, almost talking to himself. He folds the little thing in half, though it doesn’t do much. “I’ll chuck it. Like you said, Doc, I’ve been distracted. I could get hurt – or get one of you hurt.”

And that’s that, Graham making sure to throw the notebook into his bin the next time they go home. It shouldn’t matter to him how the Doc and Yasmin live their lives. If something’s going on, they’ll tell them.

…but maybe Ryan would be up to a little bet, just in case.

* * *

_ Later, in the TARDIS. _

It would be easy to absorb it with a cursory page-turning. But Graham put effort into this. In her hands, the Doctor holds his precious little notebook, turning it over and over. It isn’t much – bought from a corner store, TARDIS blue, the _£2.99_ sticker still stuck firm to the back – but the contents could prove to be written gold, all the same.

The Doctor gives into the need to know, the urge to know what her friends are saying about her behind her back; and the header on the first page-

_Yaz and the Doc_

She stares, trying to piece together what it could mean. Yaz and the Doc. Yaz and the Doc _what?_ Her brain twists and jams, but nothing forms. Yaz is Yaz. Maybe it’s because they’re the only women on the TARDIS, as much as the Doctor can be called a woman. Below the header, there’s a numbered list and the first item is a word, a name: _Carol_.

The Doctor remembers watching a movie by that name, a twenty-first century romance, set in the twentieth with the elf woman and a brunette with big, blue eyes. In the back of her head, something _pings,_ a theory beginning to shape itself. The Doctor doesn’t think about it, but she does. Those thoughts will continue to churn without her permission and the Doctor knows that if she puts even a little bit more thought into it, she’ll come to a conclusion she doesn’t want to think.

She closes the notebook, tucking it in her pocket without another word read.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: with friends
> 
> i accept any and all prompts/requests for this 'verse. either comment or leave an ask in my [ tumblr inbox](https://wearethewitches.tumblr.com/ask)! all cracky theories, prompts and all that in every genre _definitely_ allowed!


End file.
